The Mischievous Mishaps of Natsu and Happy
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: Natsu and Happy are really bored. Both of them will do anything for their personal entertainment. The question is...who are their victims?
1. Intro

Author's Note: I'm bored and I'm feeling a bit mischievous. So I decided to make a fic about Natsu and Happy plotting their pranks on the different members of the guild.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

* * *

><p>"Hey Happy, I'm bored. There's nothing to do and there are no jobs that are interesting at the moment, what should we do?"<p>

"Hmm…how about go to Lucy's place and bug her!"

"Nah, we just did that yesterday. You know her when she gets cranky, it's like she transforms into a blonde Erza"

"Good point, what about starting a fight with Gray? That's one of your favourite hobbies right?

"He's on a date with Juvia. Honestly, since they started going out, he has been more mature and very hard to annoy. He got really boring" Natsu pouted and released a defeated sigh. Happy on the other hand kept on thinking on how the two of them can have some fun.

"I have an idea!" Happy exclaimed.

"What? Tell me! Tell me!" Natsu got really hyper. He'd do anything just to escape boredom.

"Let's bug Erza!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but that's just plain whack! Do you remember the time when you drew a broken heart when she and Jellal went their separate ways?"

"Oh…yeah, my butt got sore for more than a week…"

"That's right, and I'm not yet ready to die"

"Hmm" they said in unison

"I got it! Happy, what if we make fun of the members of fairy tail, without them knowing that it came from us?"

"Eh? How will we do that?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Natsu's face, and Happy automatically understood what he meant.

"It's pranking time!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, who do you guys think should be the first victim? The fairy tail member with the most votes will get pranked first. Let me know in your reviews :)<p> 


	2. Rent

Author's note: I had two requests so I decided to do Lucy's first. Next chapter will be Wendy's.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, etc.

* * *

><p>Another beautiful day has fallen upon the strongest team of Fairy Tail. The gang has just beaten up a strong dark guild and got 280,000 jewels as a reward.<p>

"Finally! I can pay my rent for this month", Lucy squealed. She was amazingly happy since she was able to get some money before her deadline.

"So when is you're rent due anyway?" asked the exhibitionist.

"GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!"

"What? When did that happen?" he stared at himself in disbelief, but quickly got a new pair of clothes in his bag when he saw Erza's death glare.

"Anyway, my rent is due a week from now, and since I have only 5000 jewels left in my account, this mission really saved me" she said with a sigh of relief.

An evil grin appeared on the dragon slayer's face as he heard Lucy's words. Inside his mind, he was already plotting something that will make the celestial spirit mage scared out of her wits. Of course, for him, this was all just for fun.

"I need to go guys, see you around!" Natsu said and urged Happy to come along. Happy, knowing Natsu very well, knew that he was up to something. He made a wide grin then quickly obliged. They ran as fast as they can, and stopped when no one can see them anymore. Lucy, Gray, and Erza could only sweatdrop at Natsu's randomness.

"What's up with him?" asked the confused Lucy.

"Ahh you know idiots, they do the dumbest things."

Erza glared at him, "So is that the reason why you stripped again?"

Gray just froze, embarrassed at the sudden ironic analysis of Erza.

* * *

><p>"So Natsu, what are you thinking?"<p>

Natsu whispered in Happy's ear and the exceed's eyes got bigger because of shock.

"Aye! But don't you think that's too much?"

"Nah! Lucy's a good sport, I'm sure she won't mind"

The exceed nodded his head as they wrote the letter. Natsu was really grateful that Happy complied, as he doesn't know how to read or write. He dictated his thoughts and told Happy to make it appear as formal and as strict as he can.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lucy took a warm bath and decided to go to bed. She was very tired from her mission and plans on taking a very long rest. She was about to sleep when she noticed a piece of paper on top of her desk. Curious, she went for it and saw that there was a letter.<p>

_Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,_

_ Good day, this is to inform you that the rental fee has increased from 70,000 to 80,000 jewels this month. No forms of complains will be entertained. If you tried to send a letter of grievance, I suggest that you find a new place for now. Thank you for your compliance._

_ The Land Lady_

Lucy trembled after reading the letter. She was dead meat! She started to panic and thrashed around her room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What will I do? What will I do?" she hyperventilated and kept on walking in circles. That night she wasn't able to sleep because of her current dilemma. Since the guild was already closed at the moment, she decided that she'll go there first thing in the morning.

When morning came, she quickly dashed out of her apartment and went to the guild. She didn't care that she looked crazy, as long as she can get a job ASAP. On her way, Natsu was going on the opposite direction and gave her his toothy grin.

"Hey Lu-"

"GET THE F*** OUT OF MY WAY!" Lucy interrupted as she quickly passed him by. When she was out of sight, Natsu smirked on how silly Lucy looked.

At the guild, she looked at the requests and quickly got one. She ran out of the guild, packed her bags, and then went to the mission. Four days later she got back home. She looked more wasted than a drunken Cana but she cannot rest yet as today was the deadline of her rent.

After getting all of her money, Lucy went to the house of the land lady.

"Here you go. I wish you would tell me sooner if you decide to raise the rental fee. It's not that easy to get 10,000 jewels in 5 days", Lucy said, rather annoyed.

The land lady gave Lucy a confused look? "What are you talking about? I did not raise the rent"

"Eh?" Lucy gave her a dumbfounded look.

"B-but you wrote this letter!" she quickly gave the letter and the land lady read it.

The land lady pitied Lucy; she understood what hardships the mage had to go through in order to complete her rent. "I'm sorry this isn't my hand writing, here, I'll return the excess 10,000 jewels back to you" she gave the money back and said goodbye to Lucy.

Still confused on how things were going, Lucy kept on thinking on the events that happened.

Suddenly, a realization hit her.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Please read and review :D And you could also suggest any character for Natsu to prank on next. Also, do you guys like both glee and fairy tail? Check out my pal, gleekhpkhfanatic26's story "fairy Tail's New Directions". It's really good and you'll get hooked to it!


	3. Haunted Plums

Author's Note: So guys, here is Wendy's chapter. Thanks for choosing the characters. I'll do Gray next and I already have a concept for him. Mirajane on the other hand will be pretty tough, but I'm sure I'll find something that Natsu can do to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, etc.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy were strolling down the streets of Magnolia, when something caught the dragon slayers eye. Inside the store, he saw a jar of pickled plums which made him remember a story Gray told him a few weeks back.<p>

_Flashback_

"So how did you defeat Mest and Wendy?"

"Loke and I used both our powers on Mest, and when he was down, we remembered that Wendy's biggest fear is seeing someone suffer from eating pickled plums. She got really scared that she fainted at the spot".

_End of flashback_

Natsu made a sinister smile and bought the jar of pickled plums from the store.

"Happy…I've got an idea on who are next victim will be"

Happy saw the jar and knew it was going to be Wendy. Initially, the exceed backed out on Natsu for some reasons. Wendy was a sweet girl, and he doesn't want to hurt her…much. Also, if Charle found out about this, he will never win her heart and might get killed by her. But how could he resist? After years of living with Natsu, the only thing that fills up his system is a good old prank coupled with a few laughs on their victim. Oh and fish! Happy liiikes his fish.

Natsu decided to pattern his prank on Gray's story, but put his own twist in it. He'll know there's a chance that Wendy will never speak to him again after this, but it was all worth it. Natsu and Happy set the prank up the whole day, and finally finished at around dinner time. Both of them snickered at the thought of seeing Wendy's face when they scare the living daylights out of her.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at the guild<em>

"Hey Wendy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Natsu-kun, what is it?"

"Tomorrow will be the annual dragon-slayer meeting, it is a secret meeting formed by dragon slayers from different guilds, and no one could know about it. I already told Gajeel the address and I hope that you could come" Natsu ended as he gave Wendy a piece of paper with the address.

"Ok Natsu-kun, I'll just tell Ch-" Wendy was not able to finish when Natsu cut her off.

"She cannot know this; you should come alone since this meeting is for dragon slayers ONLY, don't worry, we'll be there. Also, the place might look like a haunted mansion, but that's just for effects so that no one will find out about it"

"H-haunte M-m-mansion?" Wendy was terrified and Natsu tried his best not to laugh at her.

"Yes, but you'll be okay, we will all be at the basement, and it will become better, I promise"

"Ok Natsu-kun, I'll go"

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><em>The next day.<em>

"T-this place l-looks s-s-scary, I hope N-natsu-kun i-is already inside" Wendy said, terrified at the spooky mansion in front of her. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Happy, who was inside activated the switch and the door opened, signalling Wendy to come in. The sky dragon slayer hesitantly went in and when she got inside, the door quickly shut.

"KYA!" Wendy screamed and jumped at the sudden surprise.

"Calm down wendy, Natsu-kun said this is all part of the disguise, nothing to be afraid of" she told herself before continuing to go inside. At the living room, she saw a figure sitting in a chair, their back is facing her.

"H-hello?"

The chair turned around and Happy, with the help of some transformation magic, looked like an old man.

"I've been expecting you…" Happy said and what happened next almost made Wendy pee in her skirt. Happy rotated his neck for a whole 360 degrees.

"Waaaaaaaa! Charle save meeeeeeeeeee!" Wendy screamed as she went towards the door. When she was almost near it, Natsu, who was dressed as a ghost, jumped in front of her. His face looked really sour, suggesting that he ate the pickled plums he bought from the store the other day.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" he screamed while flailing his arms.

"WAAA! An ugly BAKEMONO!" she screamed as she fell a few feet away from him. Paralyzed by fear, she can't stand up and was actually starting to pee in her dress.

"I'm gonna eat you…I'm gonna eat you", Natsu said with a playfully taunting tone.

"NO! P-pleease d-don't eat me. I-I'm s-sorry I called y-you ugly" Wendy started to cry and Natsu, who was a foot away from her stopped in his tracks. Wendy stopped crying and noticed Natsu leaning forward. When they were about 10 centimetres apart, they just stared at each other for around two minutes.

Then suddenly…

"BOO!"

Wendy fainted.

Natsu and Happy laughed so loud that the entire house started to shake. After they calmed down, they took Wendy and decided to carry her all the way back to her apartment. When they set her down, they turned around and saw an angry Charle in front of them.

"MAN-CAT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Natsu and Happy trembled in fear, and before Charle could utter another word, the duo quickly sprinted out of the apartment, but still heard Charle's parting words.

"I'M GOING TO GET THE BOTH OF YOU FOR THIS!"

They just laughed and continued to ran away from the crazy exceed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: What do you guys think? Please don't kill me for doing that to Wendy. Also, if you guys want to suggest a new character for the duo to prank on, feel free to tell me. ^_^<p> 


	4. Clothes

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, it's midterms from where I came from so I really needed to study. Hope you guys understand.

I got the concept of this story from the story "Emperor's New Clothes"

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, etc. etc.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy just came home from a mission, and on their way home, they managed to stumble upon a little bazaar that sold items that contain magic. There were flying carpets, talking rocks, and magical swords. But Natsu saw something at the corner of his eye, it was so ordinary that it seemed out of placed. He took the item and examined it thoroughly, trying to find out what was special about it. After a while, he finally gave up and asked the shop owner about it.<p>

"Hey mister! What does this shirt do? It looks really nice and all but it's completely useless"

"Those, my dear boy are a set of magic clothes. The appearance of the shirt and pants will change depending on what kind of style appeals to the owner. Once it's worn, the clothes will become invisible. But here's the catch, it will be only invisible to the other people, but the person wearing it would still see the clothes making them oblivious to the sudden change"

"Pfft. How stupid is that. Who would even buy those clothes?"

The store owner gave Natsu a malicious smile. "These babies are selling like hotcakes boy! A lot of men are buying them as a gift to their girlfriends…if you know what I mean" the owner nudged natsu's arm and played with his eyebrows.

Being the ignorant person that he was, Natsu had no idea of what he was talking about. However, an idea popped in his head and decided to buy the clothes anyway. He gave 1000 jewels to the shop owner, and then both he and Happy went out of the store.

Happy, slightly confused, asked Natsu on why he bought the clothes. First he thought he was going to give it to Lucy, but he realized she still wasn't talking to them after the prank they did a few days ago. So it must have to be someone else.

"Natsu? Who are you going to give those clothes to? I'm assuming you won't wear that, would you?"

"I'll give it to Gray"

"Gray? Why?"

"You'll see" and Natsu snickered at the thought of seeing Gray walking around town in nothing but his underwear formed in his head.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the guild, Natsu quickly saw Gray and planned his approach to the exhibitionist.<p>

_Okay Natsu, you gotta play this right, or else ice breath will get suspicious_

"Yo! Gray!"

"What do you want flame brain?" Gray replied, obviously annoyed.

"I got you a little souvenir from my last mission; Erza told me your birthday's next week so I decided to give my present early." Natsu grinned and gave Gray his present.

_Hmm…something's fishy, and I'm going to find out what it is. _ Gray thought as he opened the present.

Immediately, the clothes took on an appearance that appealed to Gray and that made him extremely happy of the design, of course he did not want Natsu to know about it so he kept his bored expression.

"Tch, not bad Flame brain, but why do I've got a feeling that something's not right?" he asked suspiciously and kept checking on the shirt for signs of pranks, but he didn't see anything. It was just an ordinary shirt.

"Hey, I just thought that since it's going to be your birthday, I'll be nice to you just this once" as he gave another fake smile to Gray.

Gray's tensed face loosened up. He knew that Natsu can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it seems like Natsu's being genuinely honest this time. He smiled at the dragon slayer and told him thanks.

"No problem!" as Natsu turned around, his devilish smile coming back. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray decided to wear his new clothes. He thought it was going to attract a lot of attention since they were the best clothes he has ever seen. They caught attention all right, but not in the way he wanted it to be. While walking down town, he noticed the people are all staring at him. Guys were holding their laughter. <em>Tss, idiots<em>. And girls were either covering their eyes because of shock or cannot stop staring at him for god knows what reasons. He got a little uneasy, but was thankful when he finally arrived at the guild.

"Hey Lu—"…

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy screamed as she threw a plate that hit Gray square to the face.

"WHA?" _Not again. _But as he looked down, he saw that he was still wearing his clothes. _Huh?_ He was confused with what was going on. He wanted to ask Lucy about it, but she wouldn't talk to him unless he wears his clothes. Defeated, he saw Cana and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Cana…"

"Gray, your clothes" Cana said with her usual calm composure. After years seeing Gray strip, she finally got a hang of it, still, it wasn't a sight she wanted to see. Gray looked down at his clothes again and they were still there. He was starting to get frustrated. _What's wrong with this people! Are they becoming stupid…or maybe, maybe everybody was playing a prank on him since his birthday was approaching._ But he knew someone who won't do it, someone who loves him too much to do something like this to him.

"Hey, Juvia!"

Juvia turned around and saw Gray wearing nothing but his underwear.

WOOOOOW! (A/N: Imagine it like it's the one they used in the anime ^_^)

"Gray-sama!" She screamed as hearts started to appear in her eyes. She was getting really hot. She always get that warm fuzzy feeling when she sees Gray with nothing but his underwear.

"Ju-Juvia thinks Gray-sama and Juvia should make thirty seven children together!" and she quickly ran towards Gray like a hungry lion chasing it's prey.

"WA!" Gray quickly sprinted out of the guild before Juvia even got near him. He wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into Erza's armor. _T-this is the worst birthday ever._ He told himself before he fell.

"Gray, put some clothes on" Erza said with that stoic expression of hers.

"What!" The ice mage quickly stood up and continued. "Don't tell me your part of this too! Of all the people, I thought you'd be more mature than this Erza, tch"

"Hmm?"

"I know you guys are pranking on me. All of you kept on saying that I should wear some clothes, but as you can see… I AM WEARING ONE!" he shouted.

Erza thought about it for a while, then finally ordered Gray to take off his clothes. Gray was confused but complied. Suddenly, Erza saw the clothes herself and told Gray about the clothes he was wearing.

"Gray, these are magic clothes."

"Magic clothes?"

"Yes, they become invisible once you wear them, except the wearer would still see the clothes, making him or her oblivious to the change."

"What?"

"Hm. I'm curious, since this are not sold anywhere near town, where did you get them?"

A realization suddenly hit Gray, and before Erza could say another word, ice was starting to form in his hands as he quickly ran back to the guild.

"FLAME BRAIN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME"

Erza just stared at Gray's retreating figure, immediately understanding the situation. "Ah…I see"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions guys. Keep them coming! We'll have Mirajane's next and I have finally found a concept for her. Please read and review, you guys are awesome! ^_^<p> 


	5. Whoopee Cushion

Author's Note: Here's Mira's chapter. Hope you guys would enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail etc., etc.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, don't you think we're going too far? A lot of people seem pissed at us lately", exclaimed the worried Exceed.<p>

"Tch, no way! They're just being sourpuss since they haven't got us yet, besides, from what Lisanna told me, Lucy and Gray are actually planning on getting back." Natsu informed the worried Exceed. He then snapped his fingers as he remembered something.

"Which reminds me, Lisanna asked me to pull a prank on her sister as a welcoming gift from her". Lisanna just returned from Edolas and wanted to give something to Mirajane that she would never forget.

"ON MIRA-SAN? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Happy shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Mira-san is too nice, and she's the motherly figure of the guild, she won't take this against me."

"I think you're forgetting one thing though, she's an S-CLASS WIZARD! If she snapped, you're as good as dead. And I can't let that happen…who would" Happy started to tear up "…who would catch me fish and clean my kitty litter, I'll go hungry!" Happy cried as he was saddened by that realization.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel special", Natsu said sarcastically. "I won't do anything that embarrassing anyway, just an old school trick that I learned when I read a book about pranks." Before he could continue, Happy interrupted him because of what he heard.

"YOU CAN READ?" the Exceed was getting really surprised lately; he never thought Natsu could read since he asked for his assistance in writing the prank for Lucy.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean? I can't write but I can definitely read. Anyway, I learned that something called a Whoopee Cushion is a popular pranking tool in Edolas. When Mystogan visited the other day, I asked if he had any, and luckily he did have one in his huge backpack. Who knew that that guy had a funny bone?"

"How are you planning on making this one work though?" asked Happy.

Natsu grinned at his faithful companion before giving his reply.

"Simple. Mira-san will have a concert tomorrow in the guild and I volunteered to set everything up. She usually seats on a stool, and I plan on putting it there covered by a cloth, that way she wouldn't suspect a thing", Natsu got really excited explaining his plans to Happy that he was already breathing fire from his mouth.

"Aye, calm down Natsu, you're going to burn the whole city down!"

"Oh, sorry about that. By the way, what time is it?"

Happy knew this was one of his cues, and excitedly replied, "It's pranking time!"

"No, no, I mean the actual time!" he told Happy before he face palmed himself.

"How should I know that's what you meant?" Happy said defensively. "Anyway, it's already 6"

"6? I haven't done anything yet! Let's go!"

"Wha-? Why are you dragging me into this?"  
>"Yeah, because I need all the help that I could get, or else everybody will kill me if Mira-san's concert got cancelled because I forgot to set everything up"<p>

"Ok, but you're going to give me 5 fishes for this"

"3" Natsu haggled.

"4"

"3"

"6"

"Done!...Wait! I thought you would say three"

"You already agreed, deal with it or I won't help you" Happy smirked; he gets that triumphant feeling everytime he outsmarts Natsu, of course, that happens more often than he thought.

Natsu crossed his fingers and pouted at Happy, "fine! Now let's go, if we don't finish this, you could kiss your six fishes goodbye"

Just then, Happy quickly grabbed Natsu's arm and dashed towards the guild. They arrived there in no time and quickly set the place up. At around 9, they were already finished, including the well-hidden whoopee cushion on the stool where Mirajane would seat on.

* * *

><p>The next day at around 7pm, the guild was packed with almost all of its members. Everybody was excited for Mira's concert since it only occurs once in a blue moon, and to make it rarer, Gajeel would always try to steal the spotlight with his horrendous, but very funny song called "Best Friend". This time, Levy reminded him that if he interrupted Mira one more time, she wouldn't talk to him for a month, which made the Iron Dragon Slayer comply.<p>

Before Mirajane started, she approached Natsu and thanked him for helping her out.

"Natsu, thanks for setting the whole place up, it looks great!" Mira said with her usual gentle smile.

"No problem Mira-san!Hehe" _Don't thank me yet Mira-san; things are just about to get better_.

Mirajane then grabbed her guitar and proceeded to the stage. The crowd cheered for her and she waved at them in return. She was going to sing a song that she wrote about how much she loved the guild. Everybody gave her a round of applause before she sat down on the stool.

Suddenly…

"PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT", a sound of flatulence echoed around the guild that placed everybody in a moment of silence. But it didn't last long; the whole guild suddenly roared with laughter at what they thought was Mira's fart. Nobody expected her to do that in public; even Erza chuckled at seeing her old rival's embarrassing moment.

Mirajane's face became very red and she started to cry. But instead of pity, she got another round of laughter from the crowd. This made Natsu feel a little guilty, he did not expect that the guild will be that cruel. When Mirajane left the stage, Natsu followed her and decided that he should confess to her what he has done.

"Hey Mira-san! Here" Natsu said as he gave Mirajane a piece of tissue paper in order to dry her tears.

"Thank you Natsu" Mira replied, she already stopped crying at this moment and gave the dragon slayer a warm smile.

"Eheheheh..." Natsu felt awkward. "Uhm Mira-san, I want you to know something" Natsu made a big gulp before he ontinued. "I was the one who placed the Whoopee Cushion on your stool. Hope you won't take it against me" he said as he rubbed his head nervously.

A dark aura started to envelope around Mirajane and her face started to twitch rapidly, but she was still composed and her smile was still also there, although it appeared to be forced and it was obvious that she was holding something back.

"N-no p-problem N-natsu" Mira tried her best not to go all satan soul on Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand, was completely relieved. That guy was really dense; he cannot identify any emotion as long as it was directly shown to him.

"Thanks Mira-san!" _Everything went better than expected_.

Mira just nodded in return. She can no longer utter any words as she was already using every ounce of her strength not to use her take over and rip him apart. _One of these days Natsu…one of these days you're going to get it._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope this story at least got a small chuckle from you guys; I really had a hard time writing this one since Mira is one of the more composed characters of the series. Please review! By the way, I only have two characters left, (Erza and Cana) so I'd appreciate it if you guys send your requests, thank you. ^_^ Next chapter would be Erza's. And I'll make two pranks for her since a lot of you requested for her.<p> 


	6. Cheesecake

Author's Note: Yo! This is part one of Erza's prank, hope you'd all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, etc. etc.

* * *

><p>"Hey Happy, you know what would be a great laugh? Seeing Erza in a very hopeless situation!" Natsu told his exceed with unimaginable excitement. Happy on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

"Aye Natsu, you couldn't be serious? You might have gotten away with Mirajane, but Erza is not as forgiving" Happy cowered in fear, remembering the time when Erza kicked his butt so hard that he swore he was a few meters away from the moon.

"Psh. What are you afraid of? She won't even notice a thing", Natsu said with his usual confidence.

"I hope you know what you are doing"

"Trust me, I do." And an evil smile slowly crept on Natsu's face as he looked at the two vials in his hands.

The duo then went straight to the guild. It was awfully quiet since two of his former friends went to a mission without him. Lucy still won't talk to him and Gray just ignores his instigating remarks. Somehow, it made him feel lonely, but making everybody look like complete idiots still won him over.

He saw Erza sitting at a corner, for some reason, she didn't join Gray and Lucy on their mission. He witnessed her call for Mira's attention, and apparently ordered for her favourite food, Strawberry Cheesecake.

_Perfect._ Natsu thought to himself.

"Happy, here's the plan. When you see me talking to Mira-san, pretend that you desperately need for milk"

"Eh? But that would make me look like a complete idiot"

"Just do it! It will just take a while"

"Fine! But you owe me five fishes!"

"Not this again" Natsu groaned. "Fine, fine, just do it!"

Happy smiled. "Aye!"

Natsu then proceeded to the bartender and waited for her to slice the cake. When Mira was about to deliver the cake to Erza, Natsu stopped her with a panicked expression.

"Mira-san! Help! I need milk ASAP, Happy is going crazy and all he's screaming for is milk!"

"MIIILKK! MIILK! Help I need MILLLK! Natsu's an idiot, MIILKKK!" Happy screamed frantically.

_Really, Happy?_ Natsu thought to himself. Nonetheless, he was convincing enough to get Mira's attention.

"Oh my! I'll get the milk!" Mira then sprinted towards the kitchen, leaving the cheesecake on the counter. Natsu quickly slipped out one of the vials and put a couple of drops on the cheesecake. When Mira returned, she gave Natsu the milk. He thanked her, and then went to Happy.

The both of them then stared at Erza's direction; she thanked Mira for the food and gave her payment. When she took the first bite, her eyes went wide open and her face turned green.

"GROSS! Eheck eheck" she choked the food out then looked at Mira's direction.

"MIRA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY !" she was furious and was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

Mira sweatdropped as she tried to calm Erza down.

"Chill, what's wrong?" Mira told her calmly.

THIS CHEESECAKE TASTES SPOILED!" Erza was still in a fit of rage, nobody, and she means nobody messes with her cheesecake.

Mira took a taste and it…tasted fine. She wondered why Erza said it wasn't. She started to hypothesize about the whole situation. _Does being socially awkward make you insane? _She was immediately snapped back to reality as Erza violently shook her.

"WELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!" Erza demanded to know.

"Nothing, it tasted good actually. But just to make sure…Freed!"

"Yes my dear Mirajane?" Freed asked his girlfriend.

"Will you take a bite at this and tell me how the taste is"

Freed gave her a quizzical look, but he still complied.

"It tastes good, why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing…you can go back to your friends now" and Mira flashed him her warm smile.

"O…kay" he blushed, it was a weird request but it was worth it.

Mira then looked at Erza who had an unfathomable expression on her face. She pitied Titania as it made her look like she can't do anything. She knew how much Erza loves her cheesecake, and this was definitely torture.

"This…cannot…be…happening" Erza said as a miserable aura surrounded her. "M-my…c-cheeesecake…"

"Ara, ara I'm sure you're just having a bad day" Mira tried to comfort Erza before going back to the counter.

Happy was amazed, it seems like whatever Natsu placed on that cake only affected Erza.

"Natsu? What exactly did you put on Erza's cake?

"It's an Acerbopalage potion. Once it touches a type of food, the first person to eat it will think that the food is spoiled, but the succeeding people who would eat it won't see the difference. Also, everything that person eats which has a similar taste to that food would seem spoiled.

Happy gasped. "You don't mean…"  
>"HAHAHAHA! ALL THE CHEESECAKE THAT ERZA WOULD EAT WILL TASTE LIKE MY ROTTEN SWEATY GYM SOCKS!"<p>

"And with that mental picture…I just lost my appetite" Happy said with a disgusted tone as he dropped his fish to the floor.

Meanwhile, Erza left the guild , she was still unstable and cannot accept the fact that she cannot eat a decent cheesecake.

"No…they're lying…cheesecake is good…cheesecake is fun…cheesecake is delicious for everyone!" Erza said, trying to sing to herself with a creepy tone while swaying side to side. Unfortunately, it was a little louder than she thought and her aura was giving the town's people the creeps. It made her look like a walking zombie, but her face quickly perked up when she saw a bakeshop.

"CHEESECAKE!" she screamed with glee as she sprinted towards the shop. The town's people sweatdropped at her sudden mood change and all of them formed their conclusion. _Yep…she is definitely nuts._

Once inside, Erza looked like a child who was brought to a toy store for the very first time.

"How may I help you miss?" asked the owner.

"One slice of cheesecake please"

"That would be 500 jewels" Erza gave the money as she received her prized possession. She hastily took it out from the box and slowly took a slice.

She was very happy, finally! A slice of her favourite food to turn her frown, upside-down.

She took a bite. Her eyes immediately went wide and her face turned again. She barfed the food out, it tasted worse…definitely worse.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she flailed her arms in the air.

The shopkeeper could only stare at her and fear for his life.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this is part one guys, part two will definitely be funnier. Sorry if it seems rush, because it actually is. I have a lot of things in my hands at the moment and killing two birds with one stone is an understatement. Regarding part two, I can't give anything away but here's a clue: Natsu's still human, so he's bound to mess up eventually. }:) Please review! Also, I'm going on a hiatus for a month because of finals and thesis. But I promise to update this thrice as fast once I return. Thanks for the support! ^_^<p> 


	7. Oops

Author's Note: Yo! I'm back, sweet vacation is finally here! I hope you guys would still read this. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>The next day, Erza's gloomy aura was still evident in the entire guild. Natsu never saw Erza in this vulnerable state before…well there was one exception, and he was going to exploit that weakness as well. A wide malicious smile slowly crept on his face as he went near Happy to tell him his plan.<p>

"Aye Natsu, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Harsh? For 7 years , Erza kept on clobbering me to death every time I fight with ice breath, now that's harsh. This, this is revenge, mwahahahaha!" Natsu said while laughing like a maniac. Happy just sweat dropped. _Yup, Natsu has gone loco. _Before another second has past, Natsu grabbed Happy's paw and sprinted towards the nearest magic shop.

Meanwhile, Erza just stared at the cheesecake display near Mira's counter. The glum expression on her face worried a lot of members, who ever thought that Titania's weakness was the inability to eat another good cheesecake in her life. Little did she know that the effects of the potion would disappear after an hour, and she'd be able to taste cheesecake again.

In the shop, Natsu saw the potion and quickly bought it. He was really excited about the whole prank, that he did not respond when the shop owner called for his attention.

"Wait! Young boy, I forgot to tell you something!" the old man tried to call for his attention but it was already too late. He was already out of ear shot, even for a dragon slayer.

The old man accidentally gave him the short-time transformation potion. Instead of lasting for 8 hours, the potion he gave Natsu is only good for 4 hours.

When Natsu arrived at his home he quickly transformed into the person whom he wanted to be.

"MWAHAHAHAHA, Erza's gonna get it this time!"

"I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart" he started to sing and dance while walking down the street. He waited for 3 hours before the guild closes. He doesn't want to attract too much attention, or it might go wrong.

When the guild has closed, he saw Erza going out of the guild with a smile on her face.

"Huh, the effect of the cheesecake potion has finally run out. No matter, this is going to be way better"

Natsu stalked Erza until she was all alone, then, as if on cue, he went out of his hiding spot and called for Erza's attention.

"Hello Erza…" he said in a calm cool voice.

"Je…Jellal…Wsvksdsjgsbjf Wh-what ar-are aydishigaufijae you d-doing here?" Erza stammered. Natsu tried his best not to laugh.

"It's just…I can't hide this feeling anymore, I…I love you and I want to kiss you"

Erza blushed and looked like she was about to pass out. _Wahahahaha! This is too good. Erza looks like a tomato, she really is Erza SCARLET. _(Ba dum tss)

"Jellal…" Erza started as she started to come closer.

"Erza…" Natsu said, trying to act as passionate as he can.

"Jellal…" They're becoming closer to one another, and they started to close their eyes.

"Erza…"

"Jellal.."

"Oh get a room! This is a sidewalk, not a hoochie bar. Blech!" a grumpy old man screamed at them.

Erza opened her eyes, and she was embarrassed with what happened. When she looked at Jellal, she saw Natsu.

"NATSU!"

"I'm not Nat…oops", Natsu noticed that his voice changed, the potion obviously ran out.

"N-A-T-S-UUU, what the hell is the meaning of this!" Devil Erza was starting to come out. Natsu could only yelp in shock.

"Heh-heh…I-isn't this funny?" Natsu said lamely, obviously out of anything smart to say.

"YOU THINK PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS IS FUNNY! Wait! You…you're also the one who messed WITH MY CHEESECAKEEEE!" Erza said. Natsu could only gulp, but that's the only thing Erza needed in order to confirm her suspicion.

YOU'RE GOING TO HELLLLLL!" And Erza quickly requip to her Heaven's wheel armor and dashed towards Natsu, coupled with a hundred swords floating around her.

"I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy" Natsu screamed frantically as he tried to run away from a raging Erza.

"No form of apology will save you this time! BLUMENBLATT!" she shouted as the assault hit Natsu, it connected on Natsu's sorry ass as he was sent flying to the moon.

"That would teach him to mess with me" Erza said before taking a bite on her cheesecake, where did she get it? Nobody knows.

Meanwhile, on the moon…

Natsu's eyes were still rolling. "I…shouldn't…have…done…that" and then he fainted.

Moral of the story? Nobody messes with Erza and gets away with it. Unless you want an easy way to get to the moon, then that's your choice.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So that ends Erza's prank. As promised, I'll update twice as fast since it's already my summer vacation. Please review, so that I'd know people are still reading this, thanks! ^_^<p> 


	8. Pregnant

Author's Note: Yo, sorry for the late update. I just recovered from my sleepless trip, and well, it took me a week to get my energy back. Anyway, this is Cana's chapter, enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

><p>After an unexpected trip to the moon, Natsu decided to resume his mischievous antics in pissing of his fellow guild mates. You would have thought that he would have learned his lesson, but there's no one else that is as stubborn and hard-headed (both literally and figuratively speaking) as Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel.<p>

He was still covered in bandages, but that did not stop him from hearing a familiar slurry voice across his table, where the bar is located. His head moved towards the source of the sound and saw Cana talking to a barrel of beer.

"Oh come *hic* on now! I *hic* thought you *hic* were my best-*buuuurrrpp*…friend, why are you *hic* doing this to me?" Cana said to the inanimate object.

"Cana's drunk again…", Natsu said, trailing off in his words. "WAIT! Cana's drunk again!" he said this time with much enthusiasm that it didn't look like he was recovering from some fractured bones.

When he arrived at his house, he started to plot his prank, and once finished, showed it to his exceed, Happy.

"Pffft…hahahahaha!" Happy can't contain his laughter.

"That's brilliant Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Of course it is! I thought of it. So tomorrow night, during the great guild party, I want you to slip the magic pill on Cana's drink".

"Aye, Sir!", Happy said with a fake salute and proceeded to eat his fish.

* * *

><p>On the night of the party, Natsu started to make his move. While busy in setting up his prank, he was oblivious to two other people who were spying on him.<p>

"There he goes again, I wonder what he is up to this time?" Lucy wondered.

"Let him have his fun for now, we'll get him soon enough", Gray assured Lucy with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Lucy only nodded as a response.

Meanwhile…

Cana was starting to get tipsy after drinking 50 bottled of beer.

"*Hic* So, do you *hic* have a girlfriend?" she asked a chair that obviously did not respond back.

"Ahh…*hic* playing hard to get are we? Well, *hic*let me tell you something *hic*. Men would kill just to *hic* TOUCH THIS", she said while pointing at her bosoms.

Natsu and Happy resisted the urge to laugh. This was their cue that it was time for them to put the pill in Cana's drink. Happy slowly flew to Cana while she was busy talking to an innocent table about her problems with Gildart's being s lousy father. Happy quickly dropped the pill in her glass and quickly flew away.

After drinking her glass, Cana immediately fell asleep. The pill that Happy placed in her drink was a sleep and dream pill. It knocks the victim out and makes them dream about something weird. When they wake up, it would seem that what they dreamed about is real, only to find out later on that it was all just a prank. Natsu chose the Pregnant flavour set at 5 months, it comes with the side effects of nausea and vomiting, mood swings, elevated B-HcG, and a bloated stomach. He also tweaked the pill a little and made it seem like he was the father of the baby. These circumstances will make the scenario more believable to Cana.

The next morning, Cana woke up sweating real hard, as if she just had a bad dream.

"It was just a..HOLY MOTHER OF BEER!" she exclaimed as a dawn of terror slowly crept on her face when she saw her bulging tummy with something inside of it.

"T-this c-cant be!" she was shaking, mortified with what was happening.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE NATSU'S THE FATHER OF MY BABY!" she screamed while pulling out her hair, slowly getting cuckoo about the unpleasant reality check.

Cana was so ashamed of what had happened that she disappeared from the guild for a long time. Some of the guildmates were worried, while some just thought that she took a very long mission. Gildarts was going crazy in finding his daughter, but unfortunately, only Natsu knows the real reason why she disappeared and he can't help but laugh at gildart's panicked expression.

After sometime, Cana accepted her fated and asked Natsu for support. With his best poker face on, Natsu looked more than willing to "support the child". He would bring Cana some food and money, and sometimes let her stay in his house. For a foolish prank, it was certainly costing him a fortune. But it would be worth it once she sees the "big surprise" on her delivery day.

4 months have past and Cana's water finally broke.

"Hey Cana, water is coming out of your uhmm…somewhere", Natsu said, stating the obvious.

"You don't say?" Cana replied with sarcasm, annoyed by Natsu's stupidity. "Now get your lazy ass over here and help me up, I will deliver the baby soon!"

"Oh right, right!" Natsu said as he pulled her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

In the labouring room, Natsu was holding Cana's hand while the ob-gyne gave her instructions to Cana.

"PUSH!" the ob-gyne screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? PULLING THE CHILD BACK?" Cana screamed in return.

It was a peculiar scenario, no matter how hard she pushed, the head wasn't coming out. Natsu was trying to give her support, but he was really just waiting for the big surprise.

Finally, After a few hours, it finally came.

"Poop blorgh blop blop pooot" was the sound made as bits and pieces of fecal matter hit the ob's face. The room smelled like it was sprayed with freshly made fertilizer with a hint of fart.

"Oh God why…", was the only thing Cana could mutter.

"BWAHAHAHA! Got You!" Natsu said while rolling on the floor laughing, not minding some of the pieces of poop getting inside of his mouth.

Cana immediately turned red as steam was starting to come out of her ears. She was definitely angry, she couldn't believe she went through four months of hell, not to mention embarrassing herself in front of an ob-gyne for a stupid prank.

"NATTTTTSUUU! YOU #$^&^%$#!" she shouted as she threw some of her poop in Natsu's face.

Ahh, music to his ears. *Splat*

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So how did you guys like it? Please review ^_^. Sorry if it was more disgusting than funny. It was not my intended ending but one thing lead to another, so hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^<p> 


End file.
